marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marduk Kurios (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Satan | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Lord Marduk the Morningstar, Lord Marduk, Adversary, Great Red Dragon, Morningstar, Lord of the Pit, God of the End of all Things, Lucifer, Simon Garth, Lord of Darkness, Lord of Damnation, Torment and Ruin, Angel of Light, The Tempter, Lord of the Flies, Lord of Lies, Master, Prince of Darkness, Prince of Evil, Prince of Hell, Lou, the Devil, B.L. Zeebub, Nicholis Eblis, Miles Gorney, Trachos, Fallen One, Uninvited Guest, Black Halo, Old Scratch | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; Lord of the ; ; formerly The Four; ; Hell Incorporated | Relatives = Sinifer (alleged great-great-grandfather) Dormammu (alleged great-grandfather) Satannish (alleged grandfather) Victoria Wingate Hellstrom (former wife); Daimon Hellstrom (son); Satana Hellstrom (daughter); Demona (granddaughter); Other Hell-lords (brethren) and their offspring | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hell; formerly Fire Lake, Massachusetts, United States of America; Heaven. | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = Horns | UnusualSkinColour = Red | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former lord of a realm of Hell; president of Consolidated Electronics | Education = Extensively self-taught | Origin = Demon formed from primeval energies and/or fallen angel turned into demon (see origin) | PlaceOfBirth = Unrevealed (Earth) | Creators = Mike Friedrich; Herb Trimpe | First = Marvel Spotlight Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = Origin Two origins have been presented regarding the origins of Marduk Kurios: * He was one of the many demons and Hell-Lords who arose from the primeval concentration of energy left behind by the ousting of the Elder Gods by the Demogorge, then shaped by the unconscious desires of the early human worshippers. * He was Lucifer, and led the rebellion against Paradise. Still having the form of an angel, Marduk/Lucifer was proposed the Covenant by God, and defied him, stating that as a supreme being, he could change the rules whenever he wished. God consequently agreed to step away. He then degenerated into becoming a demon, who ruled one of the several realms of Hell. According to himself, in ancient times Satan tried to amass power, possibly from Heaven. Pre-Cataclymic Age Marduk Kurios was presumably worshiped prior to the Great Cataclysm, circa 18,000 BC. Antiquity Some time after the Great Flood, the battles between the Hell-Lords used to take place on Earth. After having seen Marduk's power during a battle, the Sumerians started worshiping him, also recording his real name. Intrigued by this new worship, he kept track of the mortal realm over the centuries. Much if his following may have been usurped by the Mesopotamian god Marduk. Through time, Marduk took control of a very large part of Hell, falsely adopting the titles of Satan, Lucifer, and the Devil in order to further strengthen his power and devotion. Modern Age The Hellstrom He became enamoured by a family of satanists called Hellstrom and took the shape of one of them. In this guise he married the mortal Victoria Wingate and soon after moved to Fire Lake, Massachusetts. There Victoria gave birth to Daimon Hellstrom, and a year and a half later gave birth again, this time to Satana Hellstrom. Over the years Marduk could see that his son did not care for his dark family legacy and instead lavished affection to his daughter who did. While performing a ritual with his daughter involving animal sacrifice, Victoria accidentally walked in and discovered Marduk's true nature. Driven insane, Victoria spent the remainder of her life in an asylum where she kept a diary she meant to give to Daimon once he was old enough to understand. Marduk took Satana with him to his Hell realm while he left Daimon on Earth to be cared for by servants. Upon his 21st birthday Marduk invited his son to rule by his side, offering eternal life and power. Daimon rejected his father's wishes and stole Marduk's Netheranium trident, taking with him a portion of Marduk's power. Thus the rivalry between father and son began. Marduk then tested Satana's loyalty by having her battle four sorcerers. Killing them she discovered that her father was behind the plot. When she was confronted by him Satana failed to kill one of her new allies in honor of her father. This angered Marduk and he banished Satana to remain on Earth until her first mortal death. In a battle with the Defenders, Daimon's evil soul was released and he agreed to serve his father in Hell. During Daimon's final training Marduk asked Daimon to kill a human in his honor. When Daimon failed to comply Marduk revealed that although he has lived under many faces over the centuries that not all of them have been evil. He told Daimon that he was secretly pleased with his choice but then banished him to Earth, no longer under his care. Daimon eventually learned his father's true name from the witch LaVoisin. When next he confronted his father, he used this name and received a black halo over his head and became the new ruler of his father's realm in Hell. Greatly reduced in power, Marduk tricked the male witch Andrew Kale into opening the Tome of Zhered-Na. In doing so the demon Hellphyr was released. The Hellphyr then began to attack various magical persons in order to steal their power and kill them shortly after. In causing this, Marduk had hoped to rid the world of a good percentage of its magic users in order for him to acquire a better rank among magic's stairway. Marduk offered Satana the opportunity to help him in this scheme and thus receive a higher standing herself in the realm of magic. Refusing his offer, Satana killed the Hellphyr with the help of her fellow witches Jennifer Kale and Topaz. In doing so Marduk made enemies of both his children as he searches for another way to regain his previous level of power. Despite the continuing conflict he has with his children, Marduk still receives offerings of human souls from his daughter Satana. For every nine souls she devours, she offers her tenth victim's soul to her father. Throughout time, he possibly started believing himself to his own lies, claiming to be the original Satan, and also acting like him. On one such occasions, he tried to oppose the Chaos King from taking over Hell, but his power was not enough, and he was temporarily absorbed by the entity. He was presumably freed after the Chaos King was defeated. Marduk appeared again at the Devil's Advocacy, the Hell's "executive council", where he, among the other Hell-Lords, discussed about how to treat the Serpent's situation. Wolverine in Hell Marduk later reappeared when the soul of Wolverine went to Hell and was tortured by demons. In Wolverine's place was a demon who possessed Wolverine's body. With the help of the X-Men and Daimon Hellstrom, Wolverine eventually returned to his body. Spirits of Vengeance Later, in the Covenant between Hell and Heaven, Satana and Daimon Hellstrom paid a visit to their father while seeking information about the Covenant. After explaining what the Covenant was and his millennial role in it, he revealed to his children his plan to take over Earth once the Covenant is voided by Nostradamus. While, the hordes of Hell waited to raise after his command. | Powers = * Shapeshifting. * Can show others the past. * Can grant the ability of second sight (see into the future). * Many other magical powers on par with Mephisto or Satannish. * His powers are greatly enhanced when he's in his own realm. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Marduk more than many other demons claims to be the true Satan or Devil which may have been an actual entity but also refers to the absolute ruler of evil. Currently, no Hell-Lord has amassed enough power to rightfully claim that title. | Trivia = * "Kurios" or "Kyrios" is a Greek word which is usually translated as "lord" or "master". In the Septuagint version of the Bible, Kurios is a title applied to God. | Links = * Satan on Appendix }} Category:Hellstrom Family Category:Magicians Category:Demonic Form Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Alteration Category:Chaos War casualties Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Deities